This invention relates to a machine of the screen and squeegee type used especially for applying multi-colored decorations to glassware, particularly tapered tumblers. An example of a prior art machine for the same general purpose is illustrated in the patent to Eldred et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,709, dated July 9, 1963 but this patent discloses an intermittent type machine. Continuous-motion prior art machines for this same general purpose, but designed specifically for decorating bottles, are illustrated by the following prior patents: Rudolph et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,298, issued May 17, 1966; Donner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,938, issued July 7, 1970; and Killen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,777, issued Jan. 8, 1974.